User talk:Snow-Woman
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Snow-Woman page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 14:46, December 10, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Message Hi. How's Wikia? You like? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Okay, ya want my talk, blog, or, better yet, series?) 19:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC) NOTE to readers: Snow-Woman is my (Roads's) sister. Stop You do not insert pictures into random pages, you do not edit other users pages, and it is unecessary to add so many pictures to a single page. Example: Perry the Platypus, you do not have to add all pictures of Perry the Platypus to his page. It makes the whole thing redundant. [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 16:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Messages Please don't make the entire message in the "Subject/headline" bar, and, if that's not what you're doing, don't make it "Heading 2" all the time. Here's what you should do... Type the subject, a title for it, in the "Subject/headline" bar. For example, I typed "Messages" in the bar, but it showed up as the message's title. For the message, type it in the main edit box, not the bar. These are all good tips, and please use them! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Seriously Don't leave messages for no reason. That's spam, and an admin could come along and think you're spamming my talk page. They could block you, or, (preferably,) warn you first. That is spam, and it has to stop. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. I'm not an admin here, only on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Adminship doesn't apply to every Wiki. Warnings come before blocks. It's an honest mistake. [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 00:21, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Policies By the way, the Policies are here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Please stop adding random categories that doesn't exist to a page, replacing images, spamming blogs and talk pages with your pictures and signature and most importantly, edit a page that belongs to another user. If you attempted to do this again three more times, you will receive a three day block. [[User:FadhilPF|'G650']] [[User talk:FadhilPF|''Guess what? I fell in love with FERB!]] 14:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Maybe you can't read. YOU CAN'T ADD A CATEGORY THAT NEVER EXIST AND ADD SOMETHING INTO A PAGE WITHOUT PUTTING IT IN THE CORRECT PLACE. WE CALL IT VANDALISM, AND IT'S LIKE WHEN THEY DRAW GRAFFITI ON SCHOOL WALLS. AND YOU CAN'T SPAM ON A BLOG COMMENT OR ON A TALK PAGE. SPAM IS LIKE RANDOM GIBBERISH PUT WITHOUT ANY MEANING. AND YOU CAN'T EDIT OTHER USER'S ARTICLE BECAUSE ITS IN THE POLICY! IF YOU KEEP ON VANDALIZING THIS WIKI, YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FOR THREE DAYS OR MORE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 15:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) What you did to Emily's page is vandalism. We don't accept that kind of behavior here. That's my last warning. The next time you do it you will be blocked. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 14:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) You would love to see me lose my patience, eh? '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 14:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well what you are doing right now is called VANDALIZING, kid! Ask your sister! '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 14:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Did your sister explain ANYTHING about behaving on this wiki? YOU CAN'T EDIT OTHER USER'S USERPAGE OR ARTICLE! I have my cursor on the block button right now. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 14:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Please stop recoloring pictures and adding them to this wiki, it causes the wiki to become cluttered. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!]]Carpe Diem! 13:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Stop adding pictures and putting them on others' character pages (to be a picture of the character) without the creator's permission. And, like Scubadave said (in the above message) stop making a lot of edited character pictures and editing users' userpages. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) It's okay :) Forgive and forget :) ![[User:Daisy56|'''The Angel Experiment]][maximum ride: flock leader] 01:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Please stop uploading badly edited pictures to the wiki. I've been told by some it rather clutters up the wiki. Since you have already been warned multiple times before, you will be blocked for three days. [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 00:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, what did we say about those pictures? Don't upload them if you won't use them. [[User:Scubadave|'I- I couldn't have. She was alive, I felt it! (Dramatic London Symphony)']]Darth Vader: Nooooooooooooo! 01:25, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Especially with titles like "Gggggggggggggggggggggg". [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 01:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 20:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I'm currently drawing on her new version. I like how you drew Janett, even though that's not how she looks like, but still! :) [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 22:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Pics You aeriously have to stop. Your not doing anyone any good by recoloring pics so crudely, please stop doing so. It does not benefit the wiki in anyway. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 21:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Look, SNow-Woman, you've been warned multiple times about edited pictures. Taking someone else's drawing that they made on their own, and then coloring it cheaply and calling it yours; that's like stealing. I'd advise you to stop it, and since you've been warned in the passed, I'm afraid I'll have to block you for a week. And I'm going to have to also delete all your pictures that violate the rules. I'm sorry, but you have to learn. [[User:Daisy56|'Back in Black']][feel free to question my sanity] 21:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Secret talked Na, I'm planning on doing it. But I appriciate your offer ^.^ Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 16:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) What You Have Done You have repeatedly edited other users' artwork without their permission, going so far as to just claim a user's work as your own. On this Wiki, nor on any other site on the internet, is this acceptable behavior. What you are doing is essentially art theft, and technically you could go to jail for it. With permission from current admin, AgentGoldfish, I have removed all edited and/or stolen works from your user page and marked them for deletion. As a regular user, I wholeheartedly encourage you to hand-draw your own works. In the words of famed songwriter, Joe Raposo, "Don't worry that it's not good enough for anyone else to hear. Just sing, sing a song." ''- ''I see a little silhouette-o of a plant! Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango? 16:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Editing Pictures You clearly haven't learned from the constant messages left on your talk, so I'm forced to block you for a week. I hope in this time you learn to not edit pictures. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 16:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ferb's Mom Picture All edited pictures are banned. You cannot make anymore, including that Ferb's mom one. You either have to make an original picture, or your current one WILL be deleted. Tpffan5196 (talk) 16:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Advice Snow-woman i gave you advice you shall not download pictures and recolor it. your computer or laptop? will be broke if you turn on the computer or laptop? with many downloads. the screen will turn black is that what you want. if you download picture and it won't function if you restart it the screen will turn black. :Whoever is this guy/girl above only means "be careful with viruses, they are everywhere." Get an update to your antivirus feature and ignore the post above. No. That's final. [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 19:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure "What do you have to say to that, Lee?" "That was most invigorating!" 18:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to make pictures on the computer :( I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 19:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC)